bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Visoreds
The Visoreds (ヴァイザード, vaizādo) are a group of Shinigami that have acquired Hollow powers. Following the battle at the Fake Karakura Town, they have become central combatants against Sōsuke Aizen's Espada. They later side with Ichigo, as well as Raian Getsueikirite and Sadow, in their fight against Beliar. Overview The Visoreds are the antithesis to the Arrancar as Shinigami who have obtained Hollow powers. Having begun as Shinigami, the Visoreds appear entirely Human and bar those times where they are using their powers are indistinguishable from ordinary Shinigami. To gain access to their Hollow powers, a Visored dons a Hollow mask. This allows them to augment their Shinigami abilities with Hollow powers, as well as giving them access to some of the more generic Hollow abilities. Their spiritual pressure likewise changes into a mix of Hollow and Shinigami. This process of donning one's Hollow mask is referred to as Hollowfication. Visored have been shown to be former captain and lieutenant Shinigami. They are considered criminals by the Soul Society for committing the ultimate taboo of acquiring Hollow powers; their status as former leaders of Soul Society also marks them as traitors. During their introduction, they are viewed as reclusive and are thought to be only having loyalty to themselves, for it was unknown what role they would take in the upcoming battle at the fake Karakura Town. However, they are still considered to be valuable allies in the war against Sōsuke Aizen's army of Arrancar, according to Kisuke Urahara. The Visoreds haven't shown any sort of hierarchy, preferring a loose-knit organization. Their intentions are finally revealed when they arrive at the Battle of the Fake Karakura Town. Even after the events that made them outlaws by Soul Society 100 years ago, the Visoreds bare no ill will toward the Gotei 13, but they prefer not to consider themselves allies of the former organization they belonged to either. Instead, they expressively confirm themselves enemies of Aizen, and by extension, the Espada, and state that they are allies of Ichigo Kurosaki. Later on, several hundred years later, when Ulquiorra Cifer (one of Aizen's surviving Espada) creates an Espada full of Shinigami-Hollow hybrids, they join sides with Ryan Getsueikirite to fight off this new threat. Members of the Visoreds These Visored are only relevant to User:Ten Tailed Fox's stories and story arcs. Powers & Abilities Hollow Mask: The Visoreds remain in complete control while wearing their masks. According to the late Sosuke Aizen, the fusion of the two spiritual entities allows these Shinigami to reach power levels far surpassing that of either a Hollow or a Shinigami. The Visoreds use their Hollow powers to augment their existing Shinigami abilities, granting them massive increases in speed, stamina, and strength. The only known side effect in donning their Hollow masks is the specific time limit, which varies from user to user. Fortunately, there is a remedy to this problem: Training (but to what extent is currently unknown); Most of the Visoreds appear to have a limit of three minutes after a century of training, while Ichigo has expanded his limit from 11 seconds to several minutes in a relatively short period of time, so the factors influencing the limits of the masks are still unclear. Every time their masks are used, the Visoreds' voices echo as a consequence of both their normal voice and their inner Hollow's voice speaking simultaneously. *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Spiritual Power' *'Enhanced Stamina' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Cero': Visoreds gain access to certain Hollow abilities, such as the Cero blast; However, only Shinji, Hiyori, Lisa and Mashiro have been seen using it. *'Power Augmentation': With the acquisition of the mask through the subjugation of one's inner Hollow, Visoreds gain access to an additional and separate source of power - aside from the Shinigami powers they already possess - Hollow powers. The accumulation of both powers greatly augments their powers beyond what a Shinigami and/or Hollow alone would be capable of. *'Reiryoku Enhancement': Visoreds have dual spiritual power of both Shinigami and Hollow, which enhances their abilities. *'Telekinesis': Visoreds apparently hold varying degrees of telekinesis; For example, Ryan, in his new Hollowfied form, has employed this ability to call forth his Zanpakutō with a mere flick of the wrist. And Rose can make his zanpakuto float while wearing his mask. The Visoreds' Zanpakutō function in the same manner as those of standard Shinigami. So far, only Mashiro and Hachigen have yet to release their Zanpakutō. Mashiro and Kensei have demonstrated a Resurrección, but they are the only ones as of yet.